


The Disgusted Sneer of the Loving Little Sister

by Oldwolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Top Ruby, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldwolf/pseuds/Oldwolf
Summary: The girls are at Beacon and Mistress Ruby is the only one who knows how to give Yang what she wants and what she needs.  May be a one-shot or it might turn into a series.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 27





	The Disgusted Sneer of the Loving Little Sister

Yang looked at her little sister and said, "Please? Ruby, you know you're the only one who knows what I need."

Eighteen year old Ruby Rose sighed, she'd been afraid of this conversation since starting Beacon a year early with her older sister. "The abuse from Weiss isn't enough?"

The blonde snorted, "She might be a bit rough but she's merely insulting to you because she's crushing on you so hard. She can't hurt me enough to matter."

Ruby sighed again, "Alright but you have to start looking for someone else. Okay?"

Yang shook her head, "I'm never going to be able to find another Top like you and you know it."

The goth scowled cutely; her sister was right after all. She knew Yang's masochistic tendencies better than anyone; and, if she was honest with herself, she rather enjoyed putting the Titty Monster in her place. She sighed one last time before her pretty face twisted into a disgusted sneer. The combination of Aura and Semblance that let her handle her baby off-hand meant the sound was like a small caliber gunshot.

Yang was knocked off of her knees and her cheek stung from the force of her mistress's slap.

"Well, what are you waiting for you brainless, top-heavy cunt? Even you should realize that you're overdressed."

The blonde was wearing her usual attire. Keyword: was.

Ruby barely kept her sneer on her face. She knew Yang could move deceptively quickly but her clothes seemed to vanish from her body.

Yang had her knees spread, showing off her bald and dripping wet cunt, and she was leaning back with her hands on her ankles, offering up her bountiful tits to her mistress.

When Ruby reached out and grabbed Yang's nipples, she deliberately dug her thumbnail into the sensitive flesh.

The blonde moaned deeply as her mistress pulled her tits up and apart.

The dark haired teen abruptly dropped her sister's boobs, causing them to bounce painfully. She reached down and grabbed Yang's boobs. "You know, I've always been a little jealous of your boobs," she said before she dug her fingertips into the tit-flesh, earning her another moan of pain and pleasure. She let go and quickly pulled her arm back to deliver a sharp slap to Yang's left boob.

The kneeling blonde's eyes widened slightly when she saw her mistress take a step backwards.

Like most reasonable Huntsmen and Huntresses, Ruby Rose wore steel-toed boots for protection. She then applied said steel-toe to her sister's dripping pussy.

Yang screamed and collapsed to the side as her brain was overwhelmed with conflicting sensations.

Ruby kept her sneer in place as she waited for her sister's mind to return. When she saw awareness starting to return, she disdainfully said, *Welcome back cunt."

The blonde was panting as she scrambled to her knees and started energetically kissing her mistress's foot.

The younger woman reached down and grabbed a fistful of gorgeous blonde hair and yanked Yang's head up and back. She leaned down and looked into the blonde's eyes for a moment before she spat in her face. She flung the blonde away from her as she straightened up, "Well, you've had your fun, now it's time for you to repay me."

The blonde knew exactly what her mistress was looking for. She licked her lips as her mistress removed her skirt. She took a moment and rubbed her nose along the standing woman's slit several times.

Ruby inhaled sharply before she said, “Get on with it cunt.”

Yang’s hands had been busy untying her mistress' boots. She helped her mistress step out of her boots, taking a moment to kiss each foot as it was revealed.

The Gothic Loli relished the rush of power as her older sister kissed each of her feet.

The blonde eagerly leaned forward and took the waistband of her mistress' panties between her teeth and pulled them down. She watched as her mistress carefully stepped out of her panties and then, with a speed more typical of her sister, she reached out and grabbed Ruby’s ridiculously well muscled ass cheeks and shoved her face into the younger woman’s crotch.

Ruby moaned deeply as her sister’s skilled tongue dug into her pussy with the vigor of a starving woman. “Oh that’s it you brainless bimbo,” she moaned out as her sister’s tongue worked her pussy with the expertise of long practice. It wasn’t long before she started rocking her hips, effectively humping her sister’s face. She arched her back and moaned as she came hard.

Yang lapped up her mistress’ juices eagerly, even as she supported the more slightly built woman, making sure she didn’t collapse.

Ruby took a deep breath as her senses returned. She deliberately took a step back and smiled down at her sister, “Alright, we’d better get dressed again. You never know when Blake or Weiss-cream will get back.”

Until Next Time.


End file.
